


A Red Slip Gets The Whip

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caning, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, F/F, Lingerie, Punishment, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Eunice finds out what Jude wears under her habit and punishes her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Slip Gets The Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "atonement" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

It was easy enough catching her. Mary Eunice in all her innocence had forgotten to knock so many times and seen so much not meant for her eyes. It was simple enough to keep up the bashful stuttering and the red cheeks, the downcast eyes while she looked all she liked.

“Sister Jude!” she said chidingly when her eyes landed on the shocking red lace. She had to try so hard to keep the grin from her lips, the laugh from her eyes. “That is not the undergarments the diesis issued us with.”

“What have I told you about knocking, child?” Sister Jude said snappily but Mary Eunice refused to be cowed. Not anymore.

“I’ll have to report this,” she started but it didn’t get Jude’s attention. She knew what would though. “To the Monsignor.”

“No, Sister, that will not be necessary, I’ll atone privately,” she assured her and Mary Eunice nodded, fetching down the cane from her wall.

“I think... twenty lashes will cleanse your immortal soul,” Mary Eunice said, knowing it would do nothing of the sort. 

For a moment, Sister Jude looked like she would argue but thinking better of it, or underestimating her, she bent over the desk. Mary Eunice stroked the cane between her fingers, appreciating the red of the slip over her ass before she pushed it up, striking hard with the cane, delighting in Jude’s cries and the snap of wood. Her skin would be that red before she was done with her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
